There is an advantage to a tobacco store in providing a machine, for customer use, that accepts cigarette blanks and loose tobacco, and produces finished cigarettes. Although such machines currently exist, these machines suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, ease and simplicity of use is extremely important for this type of machine, as minimally trained customers are to use it. Unfortunately, currently available customer operated cigarette machines are not as simple to operate as would be desirable. Second, high reliability and easy servicing is very important for any machines that is used in a small shop setting, by a shop owner who may not have a high level of mechanical skills, and for whom the need to repair a machine would constitute a very unwelcome intrusion into an already busy schedule. Moreover, in this case machine down time results in a loss of revenue, which may never be recouped. Unfortunately, currently available machines require a fairly high level of maintenance. Also, in currently available machines, some occasionally necessary adjustments are difficult to make and are frequently required as the machines go out of adjustment/alignment due to constant motion with every cycle.